Project Storm Bird
by Avenger 22
Summary: <html><head></head>When Cadmus gets ahold of Hawkman's protege the team MUST save her. But who is she and what kind of powers does she posess? Oc Intro!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Project Storm bird

Chapter One, Debriefing

Mount Justice August 22nd 4:06 pm

"Alright bats what's the big mission this time?" Wally asked as he zoomed into the cave like room in a blur of yellow and red. He pulled his red goggles above his face as the rest of his team turned to stare at him.

"If you had read the memo then you would've known that it was about rescuing a girl who's been captured and experimented on by Cadmus." Artemis snapped and turned back around only to be seen by her long, golden ponytail.

"Correct," Batman spoke pressing a button on the small black remote in his hand. Suddenly a blue holo screen appeared with a map of a building of Cadmus," Today your mission is to rescue a girl. Her name is Carrie Thol. She was Hawkman's protégé," He pressed another button on the remote and another screen appeared with a girl with long tan wings," We believe the building she's being kept in is located somewhere near Washington D.C. We're not sure if she's injured so be careful with her. There are about eight levels and you can find her on the second level, lab A1. There aren't too many guards around the area but just to make sure I would go in under cover. Any questions?"

Seeing none Batman nodded and the holo screens disappeared," Good then get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Project Storm bird

Chapter Two, Breaking and entering

Lab near Washington D.C. August 22nd 5:10 pm

"Bio ship going into camouflage mode," Megan spoke as the ship zoomed ever faster towards its destination," So who's going in to rescue Carrie?"

Everyone except Megan whorled around to face Aqua Lad who was in the center of the ship," I want Robin, Speedy and Super Boy to go in, Megan fly over the building if anything goes wrong and help anyone who needs it. Artemis and I will guard the outside."

"Let's go." Super Boy grunted and dragged the two said teammates out of the Bio Ship with his bare hands before they could say anything.

"I'll follow them," Megan stuttered opening the hatch door then stopping," its ok the Bio Ship's on auto pilot. It can steer itself."

And with that she exited the ship with ease. Artemis sighed as they landed and put her bow into the ready position slowly walking out of the ship and slipping onto the cool lawn.

"Stay sharp," Aqua Lad instructed as he took out two blue clubs keeping them in the ready position," Anything could happen."

Mean while inside of Cadmus Super Boy, Robin and Kid Flash were trying to hide from G-Gnome Morphs, which were attempting to attack them. They ran around a corner and hid in the vents.

"How are we doing?" Wally panted as they moved along the shaft. Robin typed on his arm and a blue holo screen appeared with the number two on it.

"We're on level two," He hissed as G-Gnome Morphs began making dents in their pathway. Super Boy punched and kicked them down as Wally dodged them," And we've just hit Lab A1 now."

Suddenly the vent forked. They went to the right and Super Boy pushed open the vent. They all dropped down quietly and looked around the dimly lit room.

The room itself had many desks with computer monitors which were all in active presently, a couple of white erase boards with writing on them and bulletin boards with notices on them.

"Hey guys I think I just found her." Wally proclaimed and the other two boys whorled around to see a girl with tan wings lying on what looked like a med bed table.


	3. Chapter 3

Project Storm bird

Chapter Three, Found her

_Megan we found Carrie. We're exiting Cadmus as we speak, _Super Boy thought as they flew out of the said building carrying a girl with what looked like blonde hair and tan wings in the setting sunlight.

_Good. The Bio ship is ready to go. Aqua Lad and Artemis are already in, _Megan responded as she turned visible again.

The said ship flew towards them with the hatch door open. They flew inside and the door closed.

"Robin how is she?" Kuldar asked frantically as he put a hand to her wrist. The Bio Ship zoomed forward.

"She's alive," He replied and everyone gave a sigh of relief," My scanners show no permanent damage. No head trauma cuts or bruises. No broken bones either. She seems fine."

"Then we will have nothing to report," Kuldar stated solemnly," Stay with her. I don't want to risk her getting injured."

Robin nodded and the ship sped forward.

Mount Justice August 22nd 6:14 pm

Once they reached Mount Justice Megan landed the ship and opened the hatch doors. Super Boy took Carrie and carried her out as they exited the ship only to be met by Hawkman, Batman and Red Tornado.

"Is she alright?" Batman inquired as Super Boy handed her to Red Tornado. Tornado walked away followed closely behind by Hawkman.

"Yes. We found no injuries." Kuldar replied and Batman nodded.

"Good work team," He complimented," For now just hang loose. When she wakes up we'll decide what to do with her."

And with that he followed Red Tornado and Hawkman down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Project Storm bird

Chapter Four, Storm bird

Mount Justice August 22nd 6:22 pm

Megan was wandering around in the hall, half waiting to become tired and half waiting for her chocolate chip cookies to finish baking.

When the others had left to do their things Megan had decided to stay with Carrie, so she did. She had just reached the infirmary when she decided to pay Carrie a visit.

Looking around the cave like room she dashed towards the girl's med bed. She pulled up a turquoise metal chair and sat down next to the tan winged girl. She hadn't really seen a Thanagarian before; at least not her age.

She also noticed the girl had dark tan skin and blonde hair. She was wearing what looked like yellow armor. The table across from Megan had a utility belt with a yellow war hammer, a long sword with a yellow hilt, yellow mace, flail and a metal quarter staff.

She looked at the monitor, which was beeping loudly, then looked at Carrie as she opened her eyes. They were forest green with a tint of yellow.

"Where am I?" She groaned trying to sit up then going back down again," And who are you?"

"My name is M'gann or Megan and you're at Mount Justice. We had to rescue you from Cadmus. Are you alright?" M'gann spoke pushing orange hair out of her face.

Carrie nodded smiling," I see. Do you know where Hawkman is? Can you fetch him for me?"

M'gann nodded looking up at her chart," Yeah of course. Before I go, what exactly happened to you that you wound up in Cadmus?"

"Well I know I was patrolling in Metropolis one night after I decided to leave Hawkman," She spoke hoarsely," And I know it was storming outside. Then I was attacked from the air and the next thing I remember is being taken to a large building on a gurney. I know I was strapped to it plus I remember people holding down my wings. Other than that I don't remember much else."

"Do you know who attacked you?" M'gann inquired soaking it all in.

"Yes. It almost looked like a small, short woman. She was wearing a blue long sleeve blazer type jacket and long skirt. I think her first name was Amanda. Other than that I don't remember who exactly she was." Carrie croaked.

"Ok. Well you might want to get some sleep Carrie but after we're done want to play some Tether ball?" Carrie grinned.

"I'd like that. And M'gann you can call me Storm bird." And with that she closed her eyes once more.

Megan smiled and raced out of the room to report what she had been told to whoever would listen.

"M'gann where are you going?" Kuldar asked as she passed him, Robin and Artemis.

She stopped in her tracks then turned around," Carrie said she was attacked when she was patrolling in Metropolis by a short African American woman with a blue outfit. Her name is Amanda."

"Amanda Waller," Robin spoke gravely," I'm sure of it."

"Who is Amanda Waller?" Artemis inquired and everyone began to stare at her," What?"

"Amanda Waller is in charge of Cadmus," Robin face palmed sighing," Not to mention the Suicide Squad and Check Mate."

"We should tell Batman," Aqua Lad said," See if he knows anything else."


	5. Chapter 5

Project Storm bird

Chapter Five, Up and away

Mount Justice August 24th 9:03 am

After Batman and the other League members were informed that Carrie was awake and doing well they decided to let her stay at Mount Justice until they could decide what to do with her.

Presently, Megan had just finished giving her a tour of headquarters. The two were sitting on the beach in bikinis when they were joined by Super Boy and Aqua Lad.

"Mind if we join you?" Kuldar asked smiling and the two girls shared a look before nodding.

"Volleyball anyone?" Super Boy said bumping a volleyball into the air and Carrie looked towards the blue waves rocking then crashing towards the shore.

"No thanks," She trailed wading into the freezing cold water," Maybe later?"

"Rain check," M'gann corrected smiling as she took the other side of the court," Hey Super Boy I'll play with you. Why don't you serve?"

Aqua Lad followed Carrie into the water as she waded in waist deep. She looked behind her at Kuldar and repositioned her wings so that they were above the waves.

"You seem tense," He muttered and she nodded," How come?"

She sighed turning to face him," I don't know I guess because ever since I learned about you guys I wanted to join you so I told Hawkman I wanted to join you but he hasn't really responded yet."

"And did he answer you?" Carrie shook her head," But that's not the only reason you left is it?"

She sighed again almost letting her wings drupe then thought better of it," Because I felt he was over shadowing me. Like he was the star and I was the back up."

Kuldar nodded," Well on this team you won't be the back up and there won't be over shadowing."

Carrie smiled and he splashed some water at her. She rolled her forest green eyes then splashed even more water at him. He sent a wave after her and she fell into the water. He was about to go after her until he noticed the sky begging to turn dark and grey storm clouds come out. The once calm ocean suddenly transformed into dark, menacing waves coming faster and faster towards Kuldar, knocking him almost off his feet.

Then the sky cleared and the ocean was peaceful again. Kuldar grinned as he and Carrie rose out of the water.

They both turned towards M'gann and Super Boy, who had left the ball on the ground and were watching the two with horror clearly written on their faces.

"I think I'll take a rain check on that volleyball," Carrie said as the two shared a devious grin," Mind if we play?"

A couple minutes later the four were play volleyball together, Kuldar and Super Boy vs. M'gann and Carrie. Finally after the girls had won everyone except Carrie went in to get refreshments.

"Are you sure you don't want any cookies Carrie? M'gann makes the best!" Aqua Lad exclaimed and Carrie nodded," Alright then. See you next game."

And with that he entered headquarters behind the others as Carrie waded into the water ankle deep. She closed her eyes and allowed her wings to expand as she felt the sun shine over them and the wind blow.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the background and turned around only to see Red Arrow making his way towards her.

"Who are you?" She half snapped moving away from the water and towards the orange haired boy with the red costume.

"Name's Red Arrow," He said with a sly grin on his face as he looked at Carrie then cleared his throat," Aren't you Carrie Thol? Hawkman's protégé?"

Carrie scoffed crossing her arms against her bright yellow bikini top," Who wants to know?"

"Hawkman does," He replied and her posture remained the same," He wants to know if you still want to be with him or if you want to work with someone else."

"Who would I be working with if I decided to leave him?" She inquired dragging her foot in the warm yellow sand.

"Most likely me since there are no other side kicks," He returned and she nodded," Why were you hoping for something else?"

Carrie looked into his eyes and shook her head," Whatever. Can you just tell him I want to talk to him whenever he's available? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Busy doing what? Being a little kid? Is this what you really want?" He spat and she extended her tan wings. He gasped and just as she was about to attack she stopped herself and drew them back in.

"Maybe this is what I want," She snapped impatiently flying towards where the others had entered then stopped in mid air," And for your information Red Arrow, they're not little kids in any respect so don't you dare ever say that in my presence again."

And with that she left him flummoxed as ever. After a moment he shook his head then left for the teleporter.

Back inside Carrie had just made it to the kitchen. She grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and began to munch on it. The others noticed her mood swing and everyone shared looks. Finally M'gann spoke.

"Who was that?" Carrie looked up at her and loosened her gaze.

"Some guy named Red Arrow. Apparently he wanted me to work with him if I'm not going to be working with Hawkman anymore." The others shared a concerned look again before Kuldar spoke in a stern voice.

"We'll just see about that."

He loosened his gaze as well and the table was filled with smiles. Carrie knew what was coming next. She could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Project Storm bird

Chapter Six, I gotta feeling

Mount Justice August 24th 4:05 pm

"Is everyone here?" Batman inquired and everyone nodded," Ok good. Before I give you your mission for the day Hawkman needs to see his protégé."

Suddenly Hawkman flew into the cave and landed beside Batman. The team was blasted with a powerful wind, except Carrie, who used her tan wings to make herself float. Batman also seemed unphased by the wind and merely scoffed under his breath.

"Perfect timing." He muttered and the two walked a little ways down the hall side by side.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Carter whispered with his hands behind his back as he sweat underneath his mask.

"Fine," She retorted and looked into his gaze," Carter listen I really want to stay. I like it here. I've actually made some friends. I don't want to be with you anymore."

He looked down at her and smiled," I know," She looked up at him in shock and he laughed," I've known for awhile now. That's why I didn't stop you from leaving the first time. I figured you'd eventually leave me sooner or later. I think your choice to stay here instead of work with somebody is a good one. You'll be more protected plus you're stronger here than you ever will be alone. If you need anything, you will contact me, right?"

She smiled and nodded," Right."

Then they made their way back towards the others and joined their respectful teammate's sides. The two adults began to whisper to each other and Batman nodded as the conversation ended.

"It's been decided," Hawkman announced," Carrie's going to be staying with you."

Everyone clapped and cheered and Carrie picked her up and spun Megan around in a circle. The two adults shared a look before Hawkman flew away and the teenagers returned to normal.

"Alright onto your next mission." Batman announced as he began to type on a blue holo keyboard.

The End

_Me: Well I know what you're all thinking. What a crappy and stereotypical ending but there's going to be another story so keep your shorts on! Also, this is my first Young Justice cartoon story so PLEASE don't get your knickers in a twist if it really isn't that good and you don't like OC intros._

_As for why I made this OC/story is because I was watching the episode with Professor Ivo and A.M.A.Z.O (because I actually do WATCH the show) and I was thinking to myself, Hey they don't have someone like Hawkman or Hawk girl so I got to work on making an OC and tada. Here you have one!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot and my OC so please ask before you use her._


End file.
